


Every Piece of You

by bowsmoakandarrow (bowtiedarling)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiedarling/pseuds/bowsmoakandarrow
Summary: If anyone had told Felicity Smoak that she'd be a single mother right out of MIT, she would have laughed in your face.





	1. Summer Vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece in a story that I'm planning. I'm taking prompts and using them as the chapters so thanks to the Olicity Fic-A-Thon for the inspiration. I hope you enjoy!

If someone had told Felicity Smoak two years ago that she would be living in California with a five-month-old as a single mother she would have laughed hysterically. 

She had a plan for her life. She was going to graduate from MIT, get a Master’s degree, and start her own tech company. There was nothing that was going to get in her way of achieving her goal. Funny how life had other plans. That plan came in the form of Jared, a brunette, six-foot, Boston native with a mesmerizing smile and knack for making a girl feel special. They met at the bar across from her apartment on a Saturday night when her friends had dragged her out from her night of studying and claimed that she needed to have fun. He had been there celebrating a buddy’s promotion at work and she happened to run into him with her drink. 

For the first half of her senior year the two were inseparable. They spent most nights at her place, since it was closer to his work and her school. He didn’t care that she was a student and when she graduated they had decided to move in together. At least, until, she started feeling sick and nauseous and her friends dragged her to the drugstore. 

Then the double lines showed up. 

That was  _nowhere_  in her plan. She sat in shock for hours and tried to figure out where her plan had gone so wrong as her best friend, Charlie, sat with her and held her as she cried. It took her two weeks to tell Jared that she was pregnant. It took him two months to decide he didn’t want to be a father and an hour to erase himself from her life.  

Charlie had immediately said ‘good riddance’ and Felicity quickly shut down from the outside world. It took Charlie dragging her to the doctor two weeks later for Felicity to snap out of her self-induced stupor. She hadn’t known what she had even thought about doing herself but the second she heard that swoosh of the heartbeat come through the speaker she knew there was no other option.  

What she hadn’t expected, however, was for her best friend to be there for every single class, craving, and fear. She had been furious when Charlie had taken over her roommate’s lease and moved in without consulting her. She had been told immediately to get over it because she would not allow Felicity to do it on her own. She had tried to mention that her mother would be there but immediately stopped; that really wasn’t the greatest option. So when Madison Ava Smoak came screaming into the world Charlie was the one standing right there waiting to cut the cord and giving Felicity the running commentary. 

The minute Madison was born Felicity’s entire world changed. She had heard those stories from other mothers about the overwhelming and unconditional love that would hit the second she held her little girl but nothing could have described it accurately. Everything had changed in that minute and she would not have traded it for anything.  

Charlie was the one that suggested moving out of Boston and finding somewhere else where she could make a new start and leave behind the history. She had agreed that it sounded like it could be a good idea and she and Charlie starting researching. What she hadn’t expected, though, was for her best friend to apply for one of the top tech companies on her behalf on the other side of the country. Which is how she found herself moving across the country from ‘snow country’ to ‘sun country’ with her best friend and a newborn and a promising entry-level job at Queen Consolidated. 

A babbling noise that was not her own interrupted her trip down memory lane and she grinned as she stared down at the gorgeous little girl in her lap. She was babbling nonsense more now and loved to grasp for things; she did that more often than not now. Felicity could hardly believe that it had already been five months since she came into the world and she was so curious about everything in it. Felicity missed spending the days with her daughter since she went back to work. She had taken two days off to have a four day weekend and she was enjoying it immensely; she had been on the go since they had moved and was grateful for the few days to relax with Maddie. 

Felicity glanced at her watch and calculated that they had been there for about two hours. Despite being under an umbrella and shielding Maddie as much as possible she decided that it was time to head out. Charlie had been called in to work over the weekend so Felicity and Maddie had ventured out on their Saturday morning beach tradition without her. (762) Felicity was sure that she and the little one would have to make it up to her at some point. She carefully worked around Maddie under the shade of the umbrella to gather up their belongings; she felt like she traveled with luggage now compared to before. She took the baby wrap out of the rolling beach cart she had bought and carefully wrapped Maddie up against her. She normally had help from Charlie getting everything put away but she figured it wouldn’t be that hard if she didn’t have to keep an eye on Maddie the whole time. 

She was wrong. 

She kept forgetting that Maddie wasn’t a newborn and while she was small for her age she still wasn’t as tiny as she used to be. It was definitely easier to put up than it was to take down; she knelt down on the sand and tried to figure out the best way to maneuver around the little girl and hoped that she didn’t look like an idiot as she attempted to take it down. 

“Hey, let me help with you that.” 

Felicity looked next to her and was greeted with a bare-chested man with abs that should have been illegal. “Uh, what?” She glanced up at where the voice had come from but couldn’t see anything with the sun blaring down. 

“Let me get that for you; you’ve got your hands full.” 

“Thank you?” The man with the abs knelt down next to her to reach for the umbrella and if she thought his abs had been amazing that was nothing compared to the face that looked back at her. Gorgeous blue eyes glanced at her as he disassembled the umbrella and she suddenly had forgotten how to form words. 

Mr. Blue Eyes quickly folded the umbrella down and tucked it into her beach cart for her. “You’re welcome. No reason for you to struggle with it. Besides, that one is far more important than dealing with this.” He nodded pointedly at Maddie and she suddenly jumped to speak. 

“Oh! Yes. She is. Though she doesn’t really know what’s going on and I’m pretty sure she could care less that she’s here but I love coming and listening to the water.” She knew she was babbling and she could  _not_  stop it for the life of her. “Although they keep saying that she’s starting to understand things that I say and I’m sure that you don’t care about any of this and I’m going to stop babbling in three…two…one. Thank you for helping me.”  

Mr. Blue Eyes chuckled and stood up with the towel they had been seated on before he reached a hand out to her. “Let me help you up” She placed her hand in his and he waited patiently as she wrapped her other arm around Maddie and slowly stood. “It’s okay, really. She’s gorgeous. You’re completely allowed to babble on about her.” 

Felicity stared at him as he shook the towel out to get rid of the sand and began to neatly fold it. “Thank you. Both for the compliment and the help. The filter between my brain and mouth doesn’t really work and clearly I cannot stop talking. Oh my God.” She cringed and placed her hand on her forehead; that must have been one of the most embarrassing moments she’d had. She blamed the abs. 

“Well thank you, I think.” 

She peeked through her fingers as her shoulders shrunk. “I said that out loud, didn’t I.” She cringed as he nodded and watched as he grinned and placed the neatly folded towel in her cart. “Told you. No filter.” 

“Sometimes that’s a good quality.” He brushed his hands together to get the sand off and held his hand out. “I’m Oliver.” 

She quickly wiped hers off on her shorts and reached out. “I’m Felicity. Thank you for helping me, really. I was very kind.” 

“You’re very welcome. These things can be tough without carrying a tiny human.”  

She grinned at the attempt to make her feel better about her clear temporary lack of coordination. “Yeah, many things are nowadays.” The more he smiled at her the more she wanted to not leave. Clearly, she had been out of the game way too long. “I better get her out of the sun. Thank you again.” She reached for the cart that he carefully held out to her and felt a shock when her hand brushed his. God, she was so out of her league with this one.  

“Hey do you need help getting this back to your car? I know, you’re probably perfectly capable by yourself, but I was still taught to help others out.” 

She grinned and bit her lip at his question. She should absolutely say no. This is what got her into her situation in the first place. There was also the other issue; guys like him didn’t look twice at girls like her. She also had her daughter to look out for. What happened if he was some charming guy that ended up being a serial killer? What if he stole her stuff? She mentally made a note to herself to stop watching so many crime shows. What if he was genuine though? A five minute walk in a public place couldn’t hurt, right? 

“Well, we can’t let that lesson not be put to good use, right?” 

 


	2. Eye Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing! This story will be told over a bunch of chapters and the name of the chapter will be the prompt for it. It's a little short but this is also an exercise for my writing. Enjoy!

“Oliver-”

“No, Mother. I’m not having this conversation again.”

“It’s time to step up.”

He shut his eyes and tried to calm the anger that pulsed through his veins. “No. I don’t know how many times we have to have the same conversation about the same topic and have it end in the same manner. I’m not coming to work for the company. I’m not taking on any position. I have my own business, my own life, and I want no part of this place. It’s not for me.”

“Well then I don’t know why you even bother coming here Oliver. Honestly, this selfish thing is ridiculous. This is a family business and you are part of that family.”

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and flexed his fist. This was why he rarely talked to her except at public functions. It was also the reason he despised coming to Queen Consolidated. “We’ll have to agree to disagree. Is there anything else?” Moira glared at him and sighed before she waved him out of her office and turned her attention to the papers on her desk. “Always a pleasure, Mother.”

Oliver quickly threw open the glass door of the office and nodded at his mother’s assistant. All he wanted was to get out of her office and to somewhere he felt like he could breathe. He hated these visits; they always ended the same way and he always felt angry and frustrated at the end of them. He used to be so close with her before he got shipwrecked on the island and now they were strangers that shared the same blood. The older he got the more he realized that she would never accept the path that he chose for himself.  

He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the flash of blonde that had appeared a few yards ahead of him. He recognized that blonde hair; that hair had been running through most of his dreams over the past two weeks despite how hard he had tried to push it out of his mind. She couldn’t see him since her attention was glued to the tablet that quickly tapped away on but he felt a warmth spread through him as she continued to focus on the device. He couldn’t help but grin at her complete obliviousness to the world around her.  “Felicity Smoak.”

He watched as she whipped around toward the sound of his voice until her eyes settled on him. She was surprised, if the deer-in-the-highlights look said anything, but he had to admit it gave him a fluttery feeling that she seemed to remember him too. Her eyes were still the same gorgeous shade of blue and he could see himself getting easily lost in them if he was ever given the chance. She tilted her head and grinned back and he quickly shortened the distance between them. “Wow Oliver! Hi. What are you doing here?”

“I think I could probably ask you the same question.” 

“I work here. In the IT department. I mean not now obviously since I have my bag and my tablet and I’m standing here waiting for the elevator and I promise I am going to stop talking in three…two…one.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his chest. “I’m glad I ran into you again.”

Felicity’s eyes grew wide at his admission and jumped when the elevator dinged behind her as it arrived. “Oh. Uhm, really?”

He nodded and held the elevator doors open as they both stepped in. “Really. What floor?”

“3, please. I have to go pick up Maddie.”

“She’s here?”

“Umm, yeah. In daycare.”

“We have a daycare?”

She glanced at him before she hiked her bag higher on her shoulder. “Why are you here? Please don’t let this be like the lacrosse guy again,” she mumbled to herself.

He turned towards her with a smirk and tucked his hands in his pockets. “What now?”

“Nevermind.” The elevator slowed to a stop at the third floor. “Well, it was great to see you again. Maybe I’ll see you around. Bye, Oliver.”

She tapped her toes impatiently and scurried out as soon as the elevator doors opened. Oliver quickly followed her off and around the corner. “Whoa, hey, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Felicity, hey, slow down.” He quickly caught up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder as she stopped. “Are you okay?”

Her blonde ponytail moved up and down before she shut her eyes and took a deep breathe. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry. It was a rough day and then embarrassment didn’t help.”

“What embarrassment?” She leveled a glare at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, I’m glad I ran into you again.”

“Are you following me?”

He stopped dead in his tracks. “What?”

“Well, I mean, you were at the beach and then you showed up here and that’s just a little convenient and now that I’m saying it out loud it sounds really stupid and oh my god that’s you on the wall. Is that you on the wall?” 

He turned and followed her line of sight to the family portrait on the wall. “Oh. Yeah.”

“Wow you look like a trust fund baby. And I totally just said that out loud and I’m so sorry and oh my god tell my brain to stop talking.” She threw her hands over her face and Oliver couldn’t help but think how adorable she was at how much she wanted the floor to swallow her. 

“Felicity. Look at me.” He saw her peek through her fingers as he smiled. “Ignore the thing back there for now. I had a good time walking you and your daughter to your car at the beach. I’m glad I ran into you because I didn’t want to miss out on a chance again to get to know you.”

She looked puzzled as she slowly turned and headed toward the daycare as he walked next to her. “I don’t understand, I think.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I was hoping you’d agree to have dinner with me sometime.”

“I have a daughter.”

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I know, Maddie.”

“I have a daughter, Oliver.”

His brows furrowed as she repeated herself. “Yes, I’m aware. I met her. I’m currently walking with you to pick her up.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Should it?”

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. He could see the conflicting thoughts in her head as they arrived at the doors to the daycare. “Hey, listen, give me your phone. I’ll put my number in there and there’s no pressure. I’d love to take you to dinner and get to know each other but I also know you have much bigger priorities. I’ll leave it up to you.” He swiped her phone from her hand and quickly typed in his number before he handed it back. “It was really nice seeing you again, Felicity. Enjoy your evening.”

Oliver grinned one more time at her before he turned and began his walk back toward the elevator. He heard her mumble something but couldn’t make it out as he turned the corner. Now he just prayed she would call.

**********

"Charlie I--"

"No, don't you 'but Charlie' me. You deserve to have a little bit of fun with a gorgeous man."

"How do you know he's gorgeous?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders as she sat with Maddie on the couch. "When your description is 'Adonis God' how far off can I be?"

“Stop. I’m sure he was just being nice.”

“You’re being an idiot. You need to call him and you better ask him out.”

“There’s no way. Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I couldn’t go because I have Maddie and a mother doesn’t leave her newborn. It’s the wrong time.”

"I already told you that I would watch Maddie and we are perfectly capable of surviving the evening without you. Also, she’s not a newborn and you do that every day when you go to work. So. What’s your next excuse?”

Felicity groaned at her friend’s insistence. “I’m not giving you excuses I’m giving you valid reasons. They’re at least valid reasons for every other normal person.”

“Well you’ve never been normal so I’m not sure that’s really the way to go.”

Felicity stuck her tongue out before flopping onto the couch. “Why are you so mean to me?”

Charlie shook her head and gathered Maddie up in her arms. “I’m not, I’m truthful, which is more than I can say about most people you know. Look, you’ve lived a lot of your life in the safe zone and I get it, I do, but I think it’s time that you did at least one thing where you didn’t think about it or overanalyze it. At least as much as you normally do. Now, I’m going to go give this precious girl a bath while you get over your hang ups and call Oliver. Otherwise, I’m taking her and that amazing laptop of yours and you’ll never find us. Ever.” She raised an eyebrow to prove her point before heading off to the master bath.

Felicity watched them disappear and groaned as she flopped down onto the plush sofa and allowed her eyes to close as she rested her head along the back. She always overthought everything in her life and this, whatever it was, with Oliver was no exception. She tried to ignore what Charlie had said to her since all it did was remind her of the way her mother had acted all throughout Felicity’s childhood. Donna hadn’t been a bad mother to her; she was just always trying to find someone to complete their family. She had always sworn that she wouldn’t be that girl. Obviously she knew that she was overreacting and that comparing herself to her mother was unfair since they were vastly different people.

Still, she had a difficult time allowing herself to be that girl, even for a little while. Charlie had a point though, and Felicity couldn’t really argue with it no matter how hard she tried. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and scrolled through her contacts list until his name popped up. She thought back to the day at the beach and couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. It had been a genuine surprise when she least expected it; something that she had given up on. She quickly hit ‘call’ before she could back out.

“Hello?”

“Oliver? This is Felicity.”


End file.
